Dean is backUsed to be called You Girls Better
by Miss Devilish Angel
Summary: Dean is back and threatening
1. Help!

You girls better watch out!!!  
  
Plz review it's my 1st fanfic And plz e-mail me at devilish_angel192@hotmail.com  
  
Oh and I don't own any of the characters of Degrssi  
  
Chapter 1 Spinner and Jimmy were walking home together but Spinner stopped to look around.  
  
"Hey Spinner hurry up and come here Paige has been hurt," shouted Jimmy.  
  
"What," Spinner comes to look at what happens.  
  
"It looks like she has been cut with a knife in her right hand.  
  
"Hey Jimmy go and call the ambulance and the cops."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Hey Jimmy look there's a note."  
  
"What does it say."  
  
Note: All you girls better watch out because it's pay back time  
  
"What the hell."  
  
"Do you think it's Dean."  
  
"But I thought he was in jail."  
  
Ambulance and the police arrive. And Paige is taken to hospital with Spinner at the back. Jimmy hands over what Spinner found to the cops and asks them if they know anything about Dean.  
  
" Yeah, um. he escaped yesterday night and left this exact same message."  
  
"What!!! OMG."  
  
End of chapter 1. I hope you liked it. I know it wasn't that long.... But I need to know how to improve. Plz send me an e-mail at devilish_angel192@hotmail.com and add me to your MSN if u have it. 


	2. The Hospital

If u are reading dis plz review - At the moment I've only got 2. I'll only continue if I have about 5 so plz REVIEW. Oh it's probably already too late but Spinner and Paige are together.  
  
Chapter 2: At the hospital  
  
"Doctor is she going to be all right," Spinner asked the doctor who had just come out of the room Paige was in.  
  
"Yes, of course she'll be fine the hospital has called her mum and she'll be here in a moment.  
  
"Thanx, a lot doctor."  
  
After a few minutes Paige's mum arrives to see a stressed out Spinner with his hands over his face sitting on a chair.  
  
She walks up to him and started to talk to him.  
  
"Spinner, What's going on. The hospital called me and said that Paige was in hospital.  
  
"Um... Me and Jimmy found her lying unconscious and we called the ambulance and then we found a note written by Dean saying that he's going to get Paige and her friends and then the cops said Dean had escaped." Spinner explained.  
  
"OMG." Exclaimed Paige's mum.  
  
Then the same doctor who had been talking with Spinner before came out and started talking with Mrs. M (Paige's mum)  
  
"Is she gonna be all right doctor."  
  
"Yes of course she'll be awake in a while, and you'll be able to take her home tonight and all she needs is a few days rest and some TLC."  
  
"Thanx a lot doctor."  
  
"Spinner would you like to stay at our house tonight, I'll ring your parents and ask them I really think Paige needs you after what happened. You've been a great help after all that has happened with Dean and I'm sure she'll appreciate your presence."  
  
"Sure Mrs. M here's my parents number and I'll go and see if Paige is awake."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A School the next day:  
  
The whole school was talking about what had happened to Paige.  
  
Police Officers and Security Guards were surrounding every inch of the school after the message Dean had left threatening Paige and her friends.  
  
Spinner hadn't shown up for school that day so no one really knew what had happened.  
  
There a million rumours going on about what had happened most of them were nearly as close as the truth.  
  
Meanwhile at Paige's house: Paige was sleeping on her bed and Spinner was sleeping on the floor on a spear mattress.  
  
Spinner's parents said that he could stay at Paige's house for as long as he wanted and that he didn't have to go to school that day. Mrs. M had already left for work.  
  
Spinner and Paige both slept into about 1:00 and then ordered Pizza for lunch, they then spent the rest of the afternoon watching TV. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ END OF CHAPTER: Hey, I'm an Aussie so I really don't noe much bout American/Canadian life so I'm sorry. Plz Plz Plz Review or I won't continue. (Review for each chapter) And plz send me an e-mail at devilish_angel192@hotmail.com and add me to ur MSN. 


End file.
